<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Your Enemies Closer by mummifiedbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750241">Keep Your Enemies Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedbutterfly/pseuds/mummifiedbutterfly'>mummifiedbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Maul Survived, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Reader is a Spy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedbutterfly/pseuds/mummifiedbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a new member of the Rebel Alliance and due to your fresh face and quick wits, they’re more than willing to throw you head first into a life-threatening infiltration mission aboard none other than the Executor. Your plan was foolproof, stay low and do your job without rousing the suspicion of your higher-ups. Of course, it would never be that simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Vader/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lieutenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time using this site or even writing a story so bear with me, I’m trying my best. I’ll hopefully improve with time :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You shifted uncomfortably under your own scrutinising gaze, reflecting back at you through the shaky mirror in the back of a hijacked <em>lambda-class t-4a shuttle</em>. The dress code was stringent aboard the <em>Executor</em>, you were fitted snuggly into a black Lieutenant’s uniform, it was practically skintight and clinging to every curve your body had, which was a dire contrast to your usual leather-clad style. The most devastating aspect of all was your beautiful hair. Women were required to maintain their hair to chin-length, you watched your discarded tufts cascade to your bathroom floor last night with a pang of sadness. It gave you a more youthful appearance, it almost reminded you of whenever you were a small child living in <em>Alderaan</em>. </p><p>Lastly, you slid your ring on. Outside appearances, it looked like a typical silver band but on the inside was a minute button which directly linked you with General Leia Organa via hologram and thanks to the Rebel’s advancing technology, it was practically impossible to trace. It also recorded audio for any important conferences. You had agreed with the General that you would always call first unless it was an emergency on her end. You needed to be in a quiet and unsupervised area before even thinking about establishing contact and you’d been trained in how to deal with interrogations, although they clearly didn’t have a lot of hope. Many Rebels returned physically from Imperial interrogations but never mentally, it was as if their head had been fried and they were never the same afterwards. You hoped you’d never get to that stage. </p><p>The ship rumbled beneath your boots and you could hear the pilot requesting landing clearance which was granted seamlessly as the shuttle glided onto a landing pad and the doors unlatched. The bright lights that streamed in were blinding at first as you made your way down the ramp. You were greeted by a stocky man who stood formally, arms crossed behind his back and legs a shoulder’s width apart. You trailed your eyes down his uniform and your eyes widened with realisation, it was Admiral Piett, the Commander of this vessel.</p><p>”Lieutenant Y/N, I presume.” his bored tone drawled out, glaring at you with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>You had been drilled countless times that respect was paramount within the Galactic Empire, even slightly deviating from your orders was classed as insubordination, punishable by death or worse. You stiffened up and straightened your posture before the man, studying him while doing so. He wasn’t particularly tall but still towered over your smaller form as you gazed steadily ahead at his chest. Unarmed but you did not miss the Stormtroopers who stood by the door behind him.</p><p>”And you were transferred from where, exactly?” he pushed.</p><p>“Coruscant, sir.” you replied almost instantly, you had practically memorised your entire falsified backstory beforehand so there would be no room for suspicion. Thankfully you were a newcomer to the Rebel Alliance too, no one had seen your face before.</p><p>“I see.” he swiftly turned on his heels, striding towards the large metallic door, “Come. I will show you where you will be stationed and then bring you to your room.”</p><p>He clearly wasn’t a talker as you both marched in silence through the bustling hallways. He led you down a maze of walkways, trying your hardest to remember the position of each escape pod along the way in case you ever needed a quick getaway, however you didn’t have much time as Piett’s long strides left no room for straggling. Your hands were curled up into tight fists at your sides as you passed by numerous Stormtroopers, anxiety bubbling in your stomach, frantically reassuring yourself in your head that they would not suspect you.</p><p>Eventually you both arrived at a small office area, the glass doors swung open and there seemed to be a few desks littered around the modernised room. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, sticking to the common theme of sterile white, it wasn’t very imaginative. Each table held a datapad, a computer and a chair, nothing else. There were a few other blank-faced men sitting at said desks but they kept their heads down, working.</p><p>“Here is where you’ll spend a lot of your time, you will be sent work by your superior and will be expected to complete it in a timely manner. Any paperwork left on your desk should be filed away promptly, you’ll mostly be authorising and overlooking small missions for now.” Admiral Piett explained, his voice dull and unenlightening as he drawled on about your responsibilities and you slowly zoned out, staring into space.</p><p>He must’ve asked you a question because when your eyes found his face once more and he was glaring at you expectantly, you blinked slowly and he sighed. “I said, are you familiar with using a datapad?” he repeated, sounding even more irritated than before.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” it wasn’t entirely a lie, the Rebels had stolen their fair share of toys from the Empire and you’d briefly had a go on one before your trip.</p><p>”At least you’re not completely incompetent.” he mused quietly, swiping his hand across the touchpad which opened the door before striding off with purpose again as you were forced to tail him angrily.</p><p>Along the way you passed by some notable rooms, some lounges, studies, even a cafeteria but what caught your eye the most was a large sealed off door with a red light at the top, signifying that it was in use. It must be where the meetings took place and your stored that information for later.</p><p>You arrived at a dorm area at last, reaching a door that had <em>251</em> imprinted on it. Admiral Piett pulled out a small blue keycard which unlocked the doors, he gestured for you to enter first. It was’t spacious but it was functional, there was a window just above a small study desk and to the left of it was a wardrobe filled with replacement uniforms and casual wear. In the opposite corner was a fluffy white bed and beside it was a door which presumably led to an en suite. 

He turned to face you, “I’ll allow you some time to settle in. Duties will resume as usual tomorrow morning, you will begin at seven hundred hours standard time sharp and finish at either seventeen hundred hours or whenever your work is complete.” he stepped closer, handing you the keycard which you grasped but he didn’t loosen his grip as he murmured, “You will enjoy your time here as long as you do as you’re told. Insolence is dealt with swiftly, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>You met his eye, puzzlement sparkling in your own because that almost sounded like a warning, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>He nodded affirmatively, releasing the card and departing wordlessly as you regarded his retreating figure disappear before the door closed. As soon as you were certain you were alone you slowly raised your hand to your face, pressing the inconspicuous button on the inside of your ring, recording nothing but a short message as your face twisted with a victorious grin.</p><p>”<em>I’m in.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forged Documents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your first day is a little bit dicey to say the least. </p><p>I promise next chapter I’ll start filtering some new characters in and give you some friends :) and some not-friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning arrived with a welcoming, blaring alarm. After a not-so-quick shower which left no room for breakfast, you scurried off for your first day. You had a tad bit of trouble navigating but eventually you found your office and headed in towards your desk. The same dull-faced men were already there, absorbed by their datapads and computers as the only noise that filled the air was rhythmic and rapid typing. You were unused to this kind of inhospitality from other humans.</p><p>The first gruelling hour had passed and as the Admiral had promised, there was work to be done. You wasted around thirty minutes working out how to actually use the datapad but after that you were simply signing off papers. New recruitment applicants, medical records, retirement forms etc. You would be lying if you said it was anything other than tedious. </p><p>At around eleven hundred hours standard time, the doors swooshed open and in strode Admiral Piett himself. His face hosted an unreadable expression as he locked onto you and made his way over. </p><p>“Lieutenant Y/N.” </p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>He was clutching some sort of document to his chest tightly, eyeing up the members of the room, his voice was much quieter than usual. His unexplainable behaviour left an uneasy feeling brewing in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“A word, please. Outside.” and he didn’t leave much room for argument as he turned sharply on his squeaky boots and marched out.</p><p>The hallways were eerily quiet, this morning when you had made your way here there were at least a dozen Stormtroopers and lots of droids zipping up and down the walkways which were now desolate.</p><p>”I was reviewing your transfer papers and I could not find any records for your attendance at the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant,” he glanced down at you, “or any Imperial Academy for that matter.”</p><p>Your blood ran cold at the mention of this, the Rebels had done their best at forging the necessary documents to craft the perfect Imperial portfolio for you and although they could have falsified a graduation certificate, they would never be able to add you into the system to prove your attendance or grades and they were not willing to take that risk.</p><p>”I..I was never required to on Coruscant.” you blurted out the first excuse that came to mind and Admiral Piett raised a singular eyebrow.</p><p>”Is that so?” he seemed to take a moment to ponder and you didn’t dare breathe, “I see, Coruscant really has gone downhill recently.”</p><p>You visibly sagged with relief as he continued.</p><p>“However, that means that you’re under-qualified for your rank here. We will not demote you but you will be required to receive military combat training.” he explained, seemingly pulling out his own datapad and jabbing something in, “I will pass the details onto you, your final grades will be posted to me by the end of your course. Should you fail me, you will be removed.”</p><p>”Understood, sir.” you never did like his bluntness.</p><p>He nodded and left. The tension in your shoulders finally relented but you didn’t want to return to your new, mundane day job. You desperately missed the action of being a Rebel, cutting close to Imperial fighter ships before sending them hurtling into orbit in a hundred flaming pieces or ambushing a troop of Stormtroopers laying siege to a defenceless village with nothing but a blaster and 4 Rebels. You sighed, ruffling out the creases in your uniform as you began to head back.</p><p>The familiar silence of the corridors abruptly came to a stop as you heard what sounded like a man babbling from a distance, clearly distressed. Against your better judgement, you edged closer to the noise, his voice becoming a lot more clear but there was also another noise on top of this. That of which sounded like a ventilator aiding one’s slow breaths. You pressed your back into the cold wall as you neared the corner.</p><p>“P—Please, I promise this was a mere anomaly in our progress, m...my lord!” the tearful voice pleaded, “Those were simply prototypes and I swear to you my students a-“ his voice was abruptly cut off by a strangled gurgle.</p><p>”Your worthless apologies mean nothing to me.” a voice deeper than death itself rumbled, sounding almost robotic which drowned out the choking man’s coughs, “You failed to meet the deadline of which we agreed upon. Failure will not be tolerated.”</p><p>A gruesome crackle filled the air followed by the sound of a body slumping to the floor and then everything was peaceful once more, bar the impeded breaths. You hadn’t even noticed how your own breaths began to come out in short, panicked bursts and your heart practically slammed against your ribcage with fear. Who was that man? Why had he died? <em>How</em> had he died?</p><p>You had no time to find the answer because the sound of heavy boots swiftly making their way towards your position startled you and it took little time for your brain to register what was happening and make a break for it. You reached your office just as the footsteps were practically deafening, nearly crushing the touchpad beneath your hand as the doors swung open and you praised <em>kriff</em> as you leapt through and into safety. <br/><br/>You rushed to your chair once more, sinking into its soft cushions as you processed what you had just heard. Should you tell someone? Or was this normal? Piett’s words rang through your mind from the night before which was enough to certainly speed up the completion of your work for the rest of the day.</p><p>”<em>Insolence is dealt with swiftly.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Training Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You begin your first day at military training to make up for your absence at the Royal Imperial Academy and make some new friends along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I added a few of my own characters here just to spice things up a bit, if it’s too confusing please let me know and I’ll know for the next time :)</p><p>btw I’m done with teasing you after this chapter I promise Vader will interact with reader soon, just wanted some build up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You chewed on your lip as you nervously tiptoed into the training hall for the first time, surrounded by a few dozen other cadets who all stood at attention as you timidly filtered into line at the back. You had dressed accordingly, cargo pants, work boots and a black sweater with the Imperial insignia imprinted across the heart; all sporting the common theme of black. There was a friendly chatter filling the gym, small groups gradually forming. It left you standing awkwardly to the side.</p><p>”QUIET!” a raspy and obnoxious voice boomed from the front, silence fell over the cadets almost immediately. “As promised, I reviewed your hand-to-hand combat skills last week to assess whether you were ready to move up to the next level. I’m sure you’re keen to find out.”</p><p>A boisterous spurt of whispers erupted around the hall once more, eagerly discussing who had passed and who hadn’t. You peaked your head through a gap in the cadets in front of you, identifying the source of the voice. An older man stood sternly at the front on a small stage, probably in his early fifties. He was still well-built, broad shoulders and a muscular body with tattoos rippling down his thick arms as his icy stare pierced through the students.</p><p>”Well, I’m pleased to inform you that no one will be passing on to the next level anytime soon. Your hand-to-hand combat is horrendous and it’s what we’ll be working on today.” <br/><br/>Exasperated groans now made their way through the crowd but were quickly shut down again. You were thankful for this, looks like you’d be on a level playing field with the rest now that they had to start over. </p><p>”You will be back to partner work again. This time I’ve taken it upon myself to choose who works with who because last time you were clearly more interested in petty gossip than defeating enemies of the Empire.” this also caused a similar negative reaction. </p><p>He then began to read out names quickly, pairs began to peel off from the main group and take the position at the sparring mats spread out around the hall. Anxiety bubbled through you at the thought of this. Sure, you knew how to fight. As an orphan living on the streets, you had to learn how to fight the hard way but you’d never received any formal training unlike these rich Imperial cadets whose parents probably paid a fortune to get them aboard the <em>Executor</em>. Your string of thoughts almost caused you to miss your calling.</p><p>”Y/N and Kazro Zapal.”</p><p>You whipped your head around to see a tall and slender male approaching you. He had a tousle of black, wavy hair and large black eyes with skin so fragile and pale it was almost translucent. You couldn’t help but admire his features, sharp jawline, soft pink lips and-</p><p>“Are you Y/N?” </p><p>You were startled at first to realise he was now standing directly in front of you, looking down at you expectantly and red dusted your cheeks when you realised you had just been gawking at his face. You mentally cursed yourself, <em>pull yourself together, woman!</em></p><p>”Ye—Yes.”</p><p>He looked at you questioningly but turned and trudged towards the nearest free mat without another word. You followed after him, glancing at the other cadets who appeared to be deep in combat, clearly not holding back as there was already bloodshed. You swallowed hard, standing opposite your opponent. How would you play this? The aggressor or the defender?</p><p>You didn’t even have a chance to prepare yourself because Kazro was already storming across the distance between you at a frightful speed which you just merely dodged by throwing your body to the side. You composed yourself, head in the game. Staying light on your feet you used your opponent’s size against him, each blow was swiftly eluded in an elegant fashion, prancing along the borders of the mat with your wrists raised in front of you, forearms defending your core. However, your evasive strategy left no room for your own attacks. He’d worn himself out and you moved in for the kill, landing a sharp jab at his ribs and just as you moved in for the second one you felt a sharp pain ring through your abdomen as his fist directly connected with your stomach and you nearly keeled over from the pain. It took him only a matter of seconds to wipe out your legs with a swing of his foot and you were on the floor, groaning. </p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>What a stupid question, you thought. “Yes.”</p><p>He offered a hand up but you stubbornly chose to clamber to your feet by yourself, huffing as the tightness in your stomach failed to subside.</p><p>”When you attack you leave yourself entirely vulnerable, it’s almost as if you forget your opponent can still fight back.” he explained in a monotone voice and you rolled your eyes, why was he lecturing you like you had no idea what you were doing? You clearly could’ve beaten him if not for the trick at the end.</p><p>Now irritated, you marched back to your place on the opposite side of the mat. Rolling your sleeves up and pushing your hair from your eyes. </p><p>This time you made the first attack, you weren’t playing passive anymore. His evades weren’t as graceful as your own, leaving room to land a few vicious jabs to his ribs and even inner thigh that you knew had to hurt. However, just as he staggered backwards in pain and lost his footing, you heard something familiar that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Deep, rhythmic breaths fanning out, your widening eyes frantically scanned the room. That’s when you saw him, fully clad in black leather with a cascading cloak and inky helmet with soulless pits for eyes. He stood casually, scanning over the cadets sparring, what was he doing here? Panic flared through each fibre of your body. </p><p>Kazro’s fist collided with your jaw so harshly you yelped with agony, recoiling from the force of it as you raised a hand to feel for blood. This didn’t deter him as he came at you again, this time bringing a knee up to your stomach and pulling you down to meet him as he winded you once more and you were easily dropped to the floor. Again.</p><p>”That was awful!” that same obnoxious and raspy voice bellowed from above you as you dusted yourself off, “You have pathetic form, an unbalanced stance and you can’t even keep your head in a fight for more than a minute, Y/N.”</p><p>You looked at him now that the world had stopped spinning. as he ripped you apart beneath his blue glare. You flushed from embarrassment under his criticisms but it didn’t really matter, that was the least of your worries right now. </p><p>”I expected better when Admiral Piett informed me that we had a lieutenant joining us but clearly you’re not all what he talked you up to be.” he growled, turning back to your partner, “Excellent use of your opponent’s hesitation, Kazro.”</p><p>After that he strode off to another group and you fidgeted bashfully with your sleeve, legs shaky as you looked anywhere except for at Kazro. Your bruised body ached and you just felt like giving up, you felt like a failure. What would the Rebels think?</p><p>“Look, Y/N-“ Kazro began but was cut off.</p><p>”Don’t pay any attention to that old grump, Captain Beruss is never impressed.” another voice chimed in from behind you both and you turned.</p><p>He was a man around the same height as Kazro with a boyish grin and some messy blond hair. Kazro visibly scowled upon sight of him.</p><p>”Who’s your new friend, Kazro?” the blond’s voice was taunting and playful. </p><p>”Y/N.” he replied bluntly.</p><p>He now turned to you and he shook your hand with a freakish amount of force, “It’s very nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m Qando Zapal.”</p><p>You blinked quizzically for a moment. <em>Brothers? </em>They were practically polar opposites, ranging from physical appears down to their personalities as you glanced between the pair. Qando laughed at your response.</p><p>”I know, no similarities right, little brother?” he gripped Kazro affectionately in a bear hug which Kazro fought vigorously to get away from bashfully which made you let out a giggle of your own.</p><p>”So, since you’re new here, I’m guessing you don’t have a lot of friends.” Qando announced, attention back on you now.</p><p>”Qando-“ Kazro interjected warningly. </p><p>”No, you’re right.” you admitted sheepishly, glancing around you at all the other cadets deep in conversation with their peers.</p><p>”Well, how about you come grab some late dinner with Kazro and I. Get to know each other, you know, since you’re all alone.” he suggested and you knew his intentions were good when he flashed you those childlike dimples. </p><p>You were torn. You were nothing but a mere spy here, forming connections was dangerous. It put other people at an unnecessary risk who weren’t even aware of it and you’d been warned against it but you couldn’t quite squash the feeling of loneliness, your humanity got the better of you.</p><p>”Sure.” you agreed.</p><p>”Great! Let’s head now then before the cafeteria closes.” he smiled, heading towards the door with Kazro who had stayed silent throughout the interaction but didn’t seem to complain.</p><p>You spared one last glance back at where you saw <em>him</em> but he was already gone. What was happening to you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Map</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You grab something to eat in the canteen with Qando and Kazro then decide it’s time for you to scope out the area for your report, it does not go according to plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafeteria was desolate at this hour, you and the brothers were its only guests. You’d settled for a flimsy sandwich and a bottle of water, your nerves running rampant in your stomach was enough to ruin your appetite. Qando had helped himself to a kingsized burger with an extra large portion of fries. Kazro opted for a salad, made up of some small, blue leaves which shimmered peculiarly that you’d never seen before.</p><p>You’d listened to the brothers talk, mostly Qando, practically all evening. Learning that they were both from Bracca. It was practically inhospitable, littered with decommissioned ships and scrapyards. They had both been adopted by an Imperial couple of engineers, living their young lives in the Imperial base. It explained their drastic lack of physical resemblance. This conversation soon led on to how they had ended up here, aboard the <em>Executor</em>. Kazro grimly detailed how their parents had been caught up in a Rebel attack on a lookout toward which had been blown to bits, leaving both boys to fend for themselves at fifteen. You could hear the pure, undeniable  hatred for your people edging into Kazro’s typically cold tone and it scared you, you pushed your chair back.<br/>
<br/>
“You alright, Y/N?” Qando asked, his dusky-coloured eyes finding your own with concern.</p><p>“Yes, I’m just ready to go to bed.” you smiled at him unconvincingly, even covering your mouth for a faux yawn.</p><p>”As am I.” Kazro chimed in, with no hint of exhaustion in his voice either, pushing himself to his feet and wrapping his black jacket around himself.</p><p>”Well, it was great meeting you, Y/N.” Qando shot you that familiar grin, gripping your hands within on of his larger ones and tugging you into a loose hug, leaning down as he murmured, “Don’t worry, we’ll crush those Rebels soon enough.”</p><p>You pulled away from him after that, only able to muster a feeble farewell as you walked towards the exit, an unknown feeling stirring within you as you felt their eyes watching you depart but you shrugged it off. You would have to get used to it here, you almost forgot that the Rebels weren’t seen as heroes by everyone as they were by you. You’d need to toughen up, you mentally noted, envision the Rebels as your own enemy now.</p><p>Similar to the canteen, the hallways were relatively calm and in this late hour, the lights were dimmed to a soft blue glow. Just a few droids and soldiers idly wandering at their own pace. The peacefulness gave you some time to clear your head. General Leia Organa would not be pleased to find out you were now in formal Imperial combat training considering the whole idea was to lay low as a simple lieutenant. Her disapproving, thin-lipped frown was the last thing you were in the mood to see.</p><p>You glanced up to see a singular guard striding down the same walkway, young with big and bright, green eyes. You smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you glanced up at him, which had his cheeks turning red, grinning back at you and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. As he passed by, he was too busy looking at you to notice that you’d swiped the keycard and identification card which swung from his belt.</p><p>During your short time spent here you had noticed how few women there were. You’d only spotted a couple so far, all of which had been receptionists or office workers. And as a young and attractive female such as yourself, it wasn’t hard to obtain any male attention without too much trouble. </p><p>You continued on in the direction where he had came from, to the higher-ups department.  You slid his keycard across the keypad and lifted the identity card to the camera which beeped successful and the glass doors swung open. You stepped inside. It was a long and tedious corridor with about half a dozen doors on each wall, some were locked and some were wide open. You passed by each one, glancing in and out to find unused meeting rooms, common areas and even a room filled with security screens which overlooked the entire ship, thankfully the officer didn’t even turn when you passed.</p><p>Eventually you stumbled across an empty room with a gigantic table which had a holographic map flickering along it. You stepped closer, it appeared to cover the entire solar system, you identified Coruscant to as far as Tatooine. Red dots plagued the planets which the Death Star had decimated, your eyes landing sadly on Alderaan, your home. You also noticed how some planets had a black <em>X </em>marked onto them. Planets that had Rebel Bases on them. Your stomach dropped. <br/>
<br/>
You skimmed your hand along the touchpad, shutting the door before turning back to the map. Raising your hand to your mouth and pressing the small button in the side of your ring and a familiar beep confirmed that it was listening.</p><p>”I have found an Imperial map, it seems to hold the locations of many Rebel bases.” you spoke softly, careful not to alert anyone nearby, “Crait, Dantooine, Yavin 4-“</p><p>Suddenly, the door behind you hissed as it began to open again. You ended the recording abruptly and spun round, looking around the room for anything to defend yourself with. </p><p>Aided, raspy breaths filled the air as the door opened to reveal death itself. Your heart was beating rapidly against your ribcage like a bird about to break free and you took as step backwards as he entered the room. He practically towered over you, the black and soulless eyeholes of his mask prying you apart as he glared at you, puzzled.</p><p>”What are you doing here?” his deep baritone rang through you and your eyes must’ve widened to the size of planets.</p><p>”I-“</p><p>”Who are you?” a hint of anger now deeper into his tone, reaching for his belt.</p><p>”Wait!” you scrambled, searching for any excuse, “I got lost and-“</p><p>He wasn’t interested, he closed the distance between you both with one long stride. The backs of your legs hitting against the table as he leaned closer, snatching the arm which held the keycard and identity card with an iron-grip and bringing it up to his face to inspect it. He flicked the identification card around to face you, forcing you to look at the mugshot of a young man with black hair who clearly wasn’t you, you flushed red with embarrassment.</p><p>He raised a gloved hand and you flinched as he delicately laid it against the side of your face, fingers finding your temple. You were confused at his tenderness but that thought soon went down in flames when the most horrific pain you’d ever felt before erupted behind your eyes, setting your mind alight, it was as if a searing knife was tearing you apart from inside your own head as you let out a mangled cry, wincing away from his touch but that only resulted in him grasping you tighter as random memories of the canteen, the sandwich, the brothers began to arbitrarily  resurface in no particular order. <em>How was he doing this?</em><br/>
<br/>
“Ah, there you are!” the voice of Admiral Piett chirped from the doorway.</p><p>The unknown man’s grip faltered, dropping you like an unwanted toy and you fell to the floor instantly, grasping your head to stop your thoughts from running madly as you weakly looked forward. You saw his large, black boots turn to face the door.</p><p>”Admiral Piett, explain yourself.” </p><p>“Lord Vader, you must excuse my Lieutenant. I sent her to fetch some of my plans and she seems to have gotten disoriented.” Admiral Piett enlightened him smoothly, tiptoeing around the huge man and offering you a hand up which you gingerly took, the world still spinning with little white dots clouding your vision as you groaned.</p><p>A disbelieving noise was emitted from the respirator, “Then why does she have Captain Cronin’s identity and keycard?”</p><p>Admiral Piett’s response was freakishly fast, “That was my fault, I’m assuming she borrowed it from the Captain to gain access, I forgot to give her my own. She was only following orders.”</p><p>The masked man growled.</p><p>”And she is most apologetic, isn’t that right, Lieutenant Y/N?” when you failed to respond he nudged you roughly in the ribs.</p><p>”I’m very sorry, L—Lord Vader.” you murmured, barely a whisper.</p><p>Vader merely stared at you for a moment before glancing back to the Admiral, “You would do well to tighten the leash on your pets, Admiral.” he sneered before storming out, inky cape flurrying with the motion as it followed him out and taking the Captain’s identity card and keycard along with him. His heavy boots and breaths slowly fading away as he distanced himself from you. Your heart was still beating faster than the Millennium Falcon in hyperspace.</p><p>”What <em>were</em> you doing?” Admiral Piett turned to face you now, eyebrow raised conspicuously and his voice darkened as you nervously sweat.</p><p>“I asked for where the bathroom was and Captain Cronin gave me his keycard to use the higher-ups one because it was closer.” you squirmed beneath his gaze, “I got lost.”</p><p>He sighed, “I see.”</p><p>The Admiral nodded for you to come as he led you out of the room, you trudged along behind him like a scolded puppy. “You must be more careful, Darth Vader has never shown anyone that much mercy to anyone before.”</p><p>”Darth Vader, sir?”</p><p>”Yes, the Emperor’s apprentice. A Sith Lord who wields the dark side of the Force. This is his personal flagship.” he explained slowly, leading you back into familiar territory now, watching you from the corner of his eye. “How the <em>kriff</em> did you not know that?”</p><p>You felt a wave of anger wash over you now, how the <em>kriff</em> did you not know that? Did the General just forget to mention the tiny detail that the ship you were being deployed on was that of a psychotic Sith Lord’s? You knew a fair amount about the Jedi and had heard bits and pieces of Sith Lords but their abilities remained a mystery to you, you were extremely underprepared for this discovery. </p><p>“I didn’t hear a lot when I was stationed on Coruscant.” you said which wasn’t technically a lie, you didn’t see anything on Coruscant because you were never there.</p><p>”I can tell.” he grumbled and you realised he had escorted you to your room when you almost collided with his back.</p><p>”Thank you, sir. For that..” you began, trying your hardest not to sound suspicious about what you were actually doing.</p><p>”You're lucky I just happened to be passing by.” he glanced around, making sure only you would hear, “Lord Vader does not need reason when he kills, remember that, Lieutenant.”</p><p>And on that cryptic note, he left. Catching up with a droid carrying some paperwork and you finally released the breath you’d been holding all night, sagging back against your cool door. You spared a glance down at the wrist that Darth Vader had held, an odd tingling feeling was left to smoulder as bruises began to form, you cringed. You would like to have a nice <em>chat</em> with the General soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Admiral Piett to the rescue!</p><p>I don’t think Darth Vader likes you very much :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You suffer the consequences of your dicey run-in with Darth Vader when you attempt to sleep that night. That’s when something strange happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a raging maelstrom of arbitrary memories and thoughts passing by your mind that night, fleeting glimpses for mere moments. It was as if Darth Vader had unravelled the walls of your mind and you couldn’t keep track of anything anymore as it swirled around freely. You uncomfortably tossed and turned on your crumbled bed, icy cold one moment and burning hot the next and you resulted in just tossing the blanket off of yourself eventually, opting to freeze.</p><p>Shortly after this, your body eventually succumbed to the exhaustion, it was early hours into the morning now but thankfully it was the weekend when you weren’t required to work. You began to settle yourself, body curling into the pillow as you slipped into a deep slumber, darkness overwhelming your vision...</p><p>
  <em>You saw a woman, she was knelt over a large, deceased man’s body. Grasping his hand, she slowly pulled his circular ring off and strode towards the desk by the back. There seemed to be a pad which she slid the ring into and twisted, it activated a towering, blue hologram directly in front of her with a cloaked man seated casually in the centre.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yes?” a deep voice murmured, raspy and raw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I regret to inform you that Dryden Vos is dead.” her voice soft, tainted with a hint of repentance as she proceeded, “Murdered by the thief he hired to steal the coaxium shipment, his friend, Tobias Beckett.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that so?” he purred, anger seeping into his tone as his reflection flickered, “Where is the shipment now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Gone. Beckett took it, slaughtered the others. I alone survived.” she reported emotionlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man in the hologram tossed his hood back, revealing his terrifying face. Deep red face, black tattoos tracing up and along his features and perfectly rimmed his stark yellow eyes. Lips twisted into a heartless sneer. The crown of his head was adorned with horns and you soon came to the conclusion that he was a Zabrak male, fascinating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”One man couldn’t have done this alone.” he growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wasn’t there, but if I had been, perhaps I could’ve saved him.” the unknown woman replied with apparently no remorse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He inhaled before humming thoughtfully which soon escalated into a rumbly chuckle, raising his right hand as something flew into his grasp. “Bring the ship and come to me on Dathomir, and you and I will then decide what to do about the traitor, Beckett and his accomplices.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m on my way.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The piece of metal which the man held erupted into a double-sided, red lightsaber with a buzzing whir. It glinted evilly, illuminating his face with malicious intent as he softly stated, “Qi’ra, you and I will be working much more closely from now on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>You woke up with a groan, eyes fluttering open as little rays of sunshine from a foreign sun timidly peaked through your small window, warming up your face. You stretched, rolling over onto your back as you pushed your hair from your face.</p><p>
  <em>What in the Force was that?</em>
</p><p>Sure, you’d had dreams before but nothing so vivid. It was as if you were there, you could feel every single emotion, every movement and every word. The suffocatingly dark aura of the Zabrak male who wielded a double-sided lightsaber. He must also be a Sith Lord, but was that even possible? Could there be two Sith Lords?</p><p>You pushed yourself to your feet, wobbly legs slowly making your way into the functional bathroom which was adjoined to your bedroom. You began to carefully brush your teeth as you cast your gaze downwards, inspecting your wrist. The toothbrush almost fell out of your mouth when you noticed how the bruises that were forming last night had somehow already disappeared. How odd.</p><p>You’d pulled some casual wear on and brushed your hair through as neatly as possible and were in the process of wrangling it into place when a harsh knock at the door startled you, it was only around nine in the morning.</p><p>You cautiously approached the knock, gliding your palm across the touchpad which forced the doors to detach and swing open. Revealing Darth Vader. Darth Vader was standing outside your bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a little bit shorter than usual, I promise the next one will be longer but this was basically my buildup chapter. I hope you’re not too confused as to why I brought Darth Maul into this, I promise it’ll all make sense soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” the angry Sith Lord at your door bellowed with spite, crowding closer and invading your personal space with one easy step. </p><p>“W—What?” you squeaked.</p><p>”Do you take me as a fool, Lieutenant?” he snarled, placing his large hands on each of your shoulders and harshly shoving you back into the room. By the time you had composed yourself, he had let himself in and the door locked with a traitorous buzz. Leaving you completely at his mercy as you felt your chest tighten with fear. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Emperor himself could’ve detected the Force imbalance being broadcast from this very room.”</p><p>You gawked at him blankly for a moment, trying to comprehend his words. The Force? Unless, was he referring to your dream? Was it even a dream? It did feel oddly realistic, like you weren’t even asleep, you were merely a spectator for the scene unfolding before you. And the way your mind had been that night before, it could be a possibility...</p><p>”What did you see?” he asked calmly, arms folded across his broad chest as you felt an odd rush caress your mind. Much gentler than when he had snatched your wrist and tore your mind apart for answers.</p><p>“A Zabrak male. He was in a hologram, speaking to a woman. He wielded a double-sided lightsaber-“</p><p>”Maul.” he rasped, vocoder dripping with venom, “He’s alive.”</p><p>”It was only a dream.” you reminded him but the speed of which his helmet turned to glare at you made you wince.</p><p>”Everything the Force shows you is for a reason.” he murmured cryptically, turning away once more and pacing slowly.</p><p>”What were they discussing?” he probed further about this dream-vision.</p><p>”He was asked about a shipment of coaxium and requested the woman to meet him on Dathomir.” you knew little about the planet, only its striking blood-red colour and torrid jungles, making it a challenge to navigate through. </p><p>“I see.” he had raised a gloved finger to his grated mouth, contemplating as the only sound in the air was his repetitive breaths which you subconsciously mirrored, “If Darth Maul still lives, he needs to be exterminated. My Master won’t be pleased to hear about his survival.”</p><p>He glanced at you and you watched him with a quizzical look. Instead of telling you what he wanted like a rational human being, he seized your wrist and dragged you towards the door once more. The entire scenario giving you déjà vu. </p><p>“Where are we going?” you demanded as he continued to tug you down one of the main walkways, gaining curious glanced from droids, soldiers and Stormtroopers alike, no one dared offer to help you as everyone onboard was petrified of the Sith Lord. You attempted to dig your heels into the floor but it was obvious this was only in vain. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later you find yourself in a terse meeting, with all the Commanders, Generals, Captains on the <em>Executor</em> attending. At the head of the table was a Machiavellian man, he was elderly with slim cheekbones and dull, blue eyes which lingered shamelessly on your body for a second longer than necessary when you had first entered on the tail of the Sith Lord.</p><p>Speaking of which, Darth Vader stood to the right side of this man, hands casually laid on his belt and you were a few feet behind him, uncomfortably leaning against the wall. You received some questioning stares but no one really inquired as to why you were there, dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans while everyone else was draped in capes and high-up military uniforms. </p><p>“So, Lord Vader, your only proof that Darth Maul survived being sliced in half by a lightsaber is that you <em>feel</em> it in the Force?” a man grumbled nonchalantly, a clear mocking tone as he addressed the Sith. Your eyes soon found him, dark blond hair which was neatly groomed along his head and a broad face with a small, taunting smirk.</p><p>“Yes.” came his robotic response.</p><p>“Surely you’re not actually thinking about granting Lord Vader the necessary recourses for such a spurious mission, Grand Moff Tarkin?” the same man complained.</p><p>”Lord Vader would not require anything more than a ship, Admiral Motti.” Tarkin retaliated calmly, regarding the Admiral with his scrutinising shark-eyes as he knit his fingers together.</p><p>”And if this was all just an imaginary goose-chase?” the Admiral pushed and you cringed when you saw Darth Vader’s hand curl into a fist by his side.</p><p>”And if it’s not, I will personally see to it that you’re the one who delivers the message to Emperor Palpetine that you chose to let his failed apprentice live, Admiral.” Darth Vader seethed, now leaning over the man in his seat.</p><p>The room fell silent and you could almost choke on the tension. When Motti offered no response, Darth Vader returned to the head of the table, arms now tucked nearly behind his back.</p><p>”All I’ll need is a ship,” he concurred, “and Lieutenant Y/N.”</p><p>Your stomach dropped at this. It felt even worse when no one questioned his demands, you pleadingly locked eyes with Admiral Piett, silently begging for him to refuse.</p><p>”Very well.” Admiral Piett agreed, ignoring you and you sagged against the wall with defeat.</p><p>The meeting ended shortly after that, surreal and suffocating waves of dread washing through your body as you followed Darth Vader numbly. He led you into an empty room, you glanced around. Must’ve been used as a med-bay at once point as the abandoned row of beds gave the room an odd aura. He faced you once more.</p><p>”Be ready tomorrow morning, pack only the essentials.” he explained gruffly as if he was speaking to a small child.</p><p>”Why do I need to go?” you quietly questioned, looking up at him.</p><p>”Because you’re the only one who has seen the woman in your prognostication.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>You’re not sure why you were disappointed to hear this. Of course, you weren’t special. You were simply a lowly lieutenant, nothing in comparison to your Supreme Commanding Officer. You heard some rustling around and glanced up.</p><p>“Hold out your arm.” he demanded and you simply stared at him, confused.</p><p>The Sith Lord didn’t bother waiting before he grabbed your wrist and pushed your sleeve back. You fought viciously to get away from him, thrashing and kicking like a wild animal as he pulled out a needle, the silver glimmering maliciously in the dull light of the med-bay which reflected within your fearfully wide eyes. However, it was no use as he resorted to securing you in place with the Force. He slid it delicately into your radial artery and held it until an ample amount of blood had been collected. You hadn’t even noticed how he rubbed relaxing circles into the spot on your wrist soothingly afterwards. </p><p>“What was that for?” you gasped, wretched your hand from his grip.</p><p>He peered at you silently, tucking the sample away into some unknown location beneath his cloak.</p><p>”Lieutenant.” he nodded casually as if the </p><p>On that note, he departed. Leaving you cold and confused as you stood alone in the rundown room, ignoring the tingling nerves dancing patterns along your skin that his touches had left.</p><p>...</p><p>That evening, you tactfully explained your unforeseen circumstances to the General. Even in the tacky, green hologram, you could still see her eyebrows knitted downwards. Dark eyes were deep in concentration while she chewed on her lip, glancing up at you every so often.</p><p>”Where will you be?” she requested sternly.</p><p>”Dathomir.” </p><p>“I see.” voice cold.</p><p>You both fell silent once more, you awkwardly looked around your room to avoid her penetrating glare which you felt on you so intensely. Although there was only a year or so difference in age, you looked up to Leia. She was a leader by default, previously the princess of your home planet, Alderaan. It brought you closer with her somehow. Now she was a respected General amongst the Rebellion with thousands of supporters, you were lucky to be a simple Captain under her jurisdiction. </p><p>“Y/N.” she suddenly said, her voice almost cracked it was so soft. It caught you off guard.</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”Please be careful, my friend.” you held her oddly somber gaze, “I know I am your Commanding Officer but I see you as more of a peer than anything else. Darth Vader is-...”</p><p>”What?” you echoed as she trailed off.</p><p>”Sith Lords are ruthless and self-serving, you must take care of only yourself on this mission as he won’t be.” her voice had rebuilt its walls, tone cold and standoffish once more, she stood a little taller and addressed you with a nod.</p><p>”Yes, General.”</p><p>”Contact me only when necessary, a simple kill mission should not take longer than two weeks.” she mused, making a note of something out of view of the picture. </p><p>“Understood.” you agreed.</p><p>”Goodbye, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dathomir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning; there will be a wee bit of mild torture, swear words and murder up ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You neatly folded the necessary amount of clothing into a duffel bag, sneakily sliding an unauthorised blaster of your own into a hidden compartment as well as a tracker, a flare gun and a digital map. You heeded your General’s warning. You packed a couple of nutrition bars and bottles of water, you would not be accepting any unpackaged consumables from the Sith Lord. </p><p>You dressed yourself accordingly. Dathomir was a mountainous jungle planet. You wore thick, waterproof boots with matching cargo pants. A snugly fit, long sleeved shirt covered by a tight bulletproof vest. You needed protection but remained aware of how humid the swampy land could be. You had a standard-issue pistol hanging from your belt but in a real fight, it would stand no chance with its slow rate of fire. That’s why you had stashed numerous skinny daggers in your boots, strapped to your calf and even under your bra. You knew Dathomir was filled with thugs from crime syndicates who fought dirty, you planned to do the same.</p><p>You made your way into the Executor’s personal hangar, bag tucked over your shoulder. You immediately saw Darth Vader, arms crossed and feet a shoulder’s width apart in front of his personal Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, similar to the stolen one you had initially arrived in. It wasn’t as combatively advanced as his personal TIE Fighter but it could reach hyperspace and Dathomir was located in the Quelli sector of the Outer Rim, a starfighter had no hyperdrive after all. </p><p>“Are you much of a pilot, Lieutenant?” Darth Vader rasped, already sounding irritated by your presence as you both boarded.</p><p>”No.” you replied honestly. Although you were a Captain in the Rebellion, you always had a droid flying the ship for you. All those flashing buttons never made much sense to you, especially when a robot could do it for you.</p><p>”How disappointing.” he mused, the door shutting behind you both as you set down your bag. </p><p>You entered the cockpit with the man, tension bubbling within your gut as you stole a venomous glare at his back. Something about his presence unnerved you, a disembodied voice was always in the back of your mind, nagging you to keep your guard up when he was near. You let yourself slide into the co-pilot’s seat and strapped yourself in, as did he.</p><p>He typed in the coordinates for Dathomir, you watched his gloved hands naturally morph onto the control panel of the ship. He didn’t even spare a glance downwards as he precisely pushed every correct button and you felt the engines ripple behind you, gravity shifted as the large doors in front of the shuttle were wrenched open; revealing a deep sapphire sea sprinkled with glittering stars and planets. The shuttle was expelled from the Executor and swiftly launched into hyperspace. </p><p>You’d never actually seen hyperspace before. You were never in the cockpit when in a Rebel ship, usually tucked away in the back until you reached the ground. So, it was safe to say that you were mesmerised as the ship reached lightspeed. Trillions of bright lights swerved around the hull of the ship, illuminating within your eyes like glowing fireflies as you became immeasurably fascinated, leaning closer and closer to the window to the point where your nose almost touched it. You failed to notice how Darth Vader observed you so curiously. </p><p>The rest of the trip was spent in a forcefully comfortable silence. You spent the majority of which gazing out of the window, your mind returning to home. Your true home, Alderaan. It was a harsh reminder for why you’re here. You reminisced fondly about simpler times, picturing the sweeping, emerald hills framed by crystal clear rivers and snowy mountains. Your favourite spot was the Isatabith rainforest, a dense but lushly healthy forest that was brimming with extraordinary wildlife. You’d spend hours on your free days exploring its secrets; caves, lagoons and meadows alike. That is why you are here. </p><p>“We’ll be arriving shortly.” his robotic tone drawled, snapping you from your reverie.</p><p>You nodded absentmindedly, what was the plan exactly? Waltz in and demand the location of Darth Maul? Dathomir hadn’t had the most pleasant interactions with the Empire in its past, specifically Darth Sidious’ biding just before he discovered Darth Maul.</p><p>“Today is for reconnaissance, we will not engage with the target unless certain of his location and numbers. Are we clear, Lieutenant?” Darth Vader enlightened as if he had just read your mind.</p><p>You broke away from hyperspace, the blood-soaked planet in view now as you sailed through orbit. As you flew into their skies, your mind immediately noted how barren the terrain was. Red, dry rock with roots of overgrown trees spiralling around each bend. Darth Vader didn’t land until he had found a small clearing in a bundle of trees, landing an Imperial ship in an inhabited area would evoke  chatter.</p><p>Darth Vader rose from his chair and strode into the back room, removing his cloak and replacing it with a much larger one which would cover his helmet, the computer on his chest and his lightsaber. Obviously, you could still hear his laboured breaths but nothing could be done. You wouldn’t be recognised as you had only been in their ranks for a week, you were free to remain in the clothes you had left in. </p><p>He opened the doors and strode out, expecting you to follow obediently, which you did. The air was hot and waterless, the back of your throat already dried up after a few breaths. You both made your way out of the clearing and onto a large road, heading eastwardly, the central star bearing its red, scorching heat onto your backs as you walked. </p><p>As you peeled away from the trees, the land seemed to level out into a rocky plains. You could see some sort of civilisation in the distance, a city. The houses were strange, clearly designed to withstand the harsh conditions of this planet but something was off here. As you came closer to a large, open gate, there were barely any people around for the amount of houses. The shops and stalls appeared to be empty but there were a few groups of humans and Zabraks alike scattered around, lurking and whispering in alleys and in huts. Anytime you would glance at someone they seemed to shoot you a sneer so you kept your gaze to the floor, waiting for Darth Vader to make the first move as you gradually made your way further into the city. <br/>
<br/>
“Where are we, exactly?” you asked the Sith Lord quietly, voice hushed as you subconsciously itched closer to his side.</p><p>”Blue Desert City.” he replied casually. </p><p>You glanced around you, there were shops and stalls here but they appeared to be deserted. A wide assortment of abandoned foreign fruits and vegetables lay scattered across the benches, scrawny and featherless birds pecked greedily at the display, a sign that read <em>open</em> flapped loudly in the steadily increasing winds. It the only noise in this city. </p><p>You hadn’t notice until tall walls began to flank you that Darth Vader had led you into a narrow, darkened alleyway where a man stood. He was a boney human male, couldn’t have been any older than eighteen. Leaning carelessly against a door and smoking a cigarette, looking off into the distance. You caught sight of the double circle tattooed to the inside of his wrist. Why was it so familiar?</p><p>His head flicked onto you at the sight of movement, he took one look at you and dragged his gaze to Darth Vader. It didn’t take more than a second to push himself off the ground with a kick and start sprinting in the opposite direction at a surprisingly fast pace. In vain, of course. The Sith Lord merely raised a finger as he brought the boy to his knees before he could get too far and unceremoniously dragged him back over the harsh and stony ground to face you both. </p><p>“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Darth Vader queried, an impish tone as he forced the boy to look at him without even having to touch him, “Who are you and why did you run from me?”</p><p>”I’m not telling you <em>shit</em>!” he spat back.</p><p>”Very well.”</p><p>The telltale crunch of his throat being shut and his spluttering gasps as he reached for the invisible hands strangling him. He lasted for a respectable time before his eyes grew immeasurably large, face a deep shade of beetroot and it suddenly ceased. His weakened body pathetically slumped forward onto your boots as you looked down at him. He gagged and choked up some blood as he lay there for a few moments more.</p><p>”Alright, boy, we don’t have all day.” Vader seethed, motivating him with a harsh kick to the ribs which resulted in a broken cry of pain. </p><p>You watched the scene unfold uncomfortably.</p><p>”M—My name is A-Ash Nova.” he informed you, voice strained, “I ran because my boss told me to tell him if I ever saw Emperor Palpetine’s new <em>pet</em>.”</p><p>He was brave to say the least, taking another moment to shakily regain his breath in greedy mouthfuls while clutching his side. He pushed himself onto his knees at last.</p><p>”I work for the Crimson Dawn.” gesturing to his tattooed wrist once more and your eyes widened with realisation as you saw it more clearly. It was matching the woman’s from your dream. “Everyone here does.”</p><p>When he noticed your confused expression he continued, “A crime syndicate. You know, we smuggle in blasters, spare parts, coaxium. All that stuff.” he wheezed.</p><p>”You said everyone here was working for the Crimson Dawn. Is that why this city is so...desolate?” you asked, the man’s blue eyes now on you.</p><p>”No, no. You see, it’s pay week.” he explained.</p><p>”Pay week?”</p><p>”Yeah. We come down to all the main villages and take what we want in return for protection from the Empire. Mostly food, gliders n’ stuff, sometimes slaves if we’re bored. That’s why they’re all hiding.” Ash sounded sickly amused when talking about how terrified the people were of them. It made your blood boil.</p><p>”Who is your leader?” Darth Vader rasped, to the point.</p><p>”I don’t know, I’m just a low ranker, they don’t tell me s-“</p><p>”You mentioned earlier your boss had told you to tell him if you saw me. Don’t lie to me, Ash.” he snarled, catching the boy by the throat and raising him.</p><p>”I swear, I don’t know!”</p><p>Hot, glowing red flashed in your eyes as Vader drew his lightsaber abruptly, pointing it to the boy’s throat. He tightened his grip, “Stay still so I don’t make a mess for your friends when they come to collect your body.”</p><p>”MAUL!” </p><p>Vader’s touch hesitated.</p><p>”Darth Maul...It was Drydon Vos until that crazy bitch, Qi’ra, murdered him.” he threw out random pieces of information in hopes for his survival. “He’s onboard the First Light.” </p><p>Vader offered no reply as he turned away, simply dropping the boy who slumped back onto his knees with a sigh of relief. Soon, big tears welled up within his eyes and you stared at him strangely.</p><p>”You have no idea what the Crimson Dawn does to snitches!” he wailed, “They’re going to kill me.” </p><p>“No.” Vader ignited his lightsaber once more, “I will.” he exclaimed emotionlessly.</p><p>”Wait!” you moved to push him but it was too late.</p><p>Ash lay dead and bleeding out, that same horrified glare on his face reflecting within your own eyes as he cast his lifeless gaze up to the sky. You felt numb, Darth Vader had just killed a teenager. You were familiar with death but this was something different, this was unnecessary slaughter.</p><p>”Come, we will plot our next move from the ship.” Darth Vader walked off but you made no move to follow him, eyes glued to his guiltless carnage.</p><p>”Lieutenant?”</p><p>”Why did you kill him?” you whispered so quietly it was almost missed.</p><p>”He would simply tip off our presence, we couldn’t leave a witness.” he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>”He was barely an adult.” you countered.</p><p>What would have been a scoff but was morphed into an unintelligible noise was emitted from the helmet as he crossed the distance between you both with two large strides.</p><p>”He would have died anyway for snitching in a much more painful manner than by my hand, it was merely a mercy killing.” he drawled, voice impatient now. </p><p>“You really are a machine.” you murmured softly, refusing to look at the man.</p><p>”<em>Enough</em>.” he snarled poisonously, gripping you by the wrist with a painfully tight grasp. Was his hand made of steel or something? He was practically crushed your bones. “We’re heading back to the ship, do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?” he enunciated each symbol of your title, perhaps reminding you of his own after your mild spell of insubordination. </p><p>He had tugged you back to the ship in silence, upon arrival he’d shoved you into one of the bedrooms and absurdly slammed the door like a moody teenager. You’d slowly slid down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling restlessly. Every time you let your eyelids rest all you could see was Ash’s cold and unresponsive eyes, face framed by his rapidly pooling blood. What were you doing?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think we get to see the real Darth Vader now, and he clashes with your good morals.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>